


Injuries

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader had kept secrets from boyfriends Sam and Dean (injuries from hunts or previous deals with demons etc) and Dean gets very angry (meaning he gets very worried) while Sam is understanding when you tell him why reader kept the secret. Dean comes back and makes up with reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” You curse loudly as you lift the bandage covering your hip. It hurts like hell to take it off, but you need to change it. When you finally get it off, you can’t help but sigh heavily and drop it on the floor. You look down at the wound, and make a grimace at it. It’s healing, but it’s not pretty. You try to twist a little, to check if you can behave normally in front of the boys, and let out a little hiss of pain. You have to be careful, so they won’t notice and worry to much. You don’t want that, you can take care of yourself just fine. After you have put on a new bandage, you leave the bathroom and start packing down your things into your duffle bag.

You had gone on this hunt alone, since it was just a simple salt and burn. Or so you had thought. Turned out that the ghost was a bit more pissed off than you had expected, and also more dangerous at the same time. There had been some throwing around. So you had gotten your head hit, plus the gash in your hip. You had to make a temporary bandage with a jacket you had in the car, and now you had to change it. When you’re finished, you pay and leave the hotel. Maneuvering into the car without moving your hip isn’t too difficult, but it’s enough to hurt. You have to be very careful when you meet the Winchester again. When you park in the bunker’s garage, both of the boys are standing there, waiting for you. You smile, typical of them to worry. When you go out of the car and walk over, Sam scoops you into a hug and Dean does the same.

“Did the hunt go fine?” He asks when he lets you go.

“Yes Dean, it was just a normal salt and burn, just like I said. No need to worry, I’m fine.” The next couple of days are pretty uneventful; the monsters are quiet for once. You keep changing your bandage regularly, and luckily none of the boys have noticed yet. It happens one the fifth calm day, Sam sees your bandage. You’re reaching up into one of the cabinets and your shirt rides up a little, showing a glimpse of the bandage to Sam where he and Dean are sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey what’s that?” You stiffen when you hear Sam speak, and turn around. “What’s what?” You try to sound nonchalant, but you fail.

“That white under shirt. Is it a bandage?” You try to lie, but give up when you see Sam and Dean’s faces.

“Yes. The ghost that I ganked a few days ago had a bit more fight in it than I thought. It’s fine, its not infected and healing just fine. I didn’t tell you guys because there is no need to worry.” Sam just nods and lets it go, but Dean obviously can’t if the look on his face is anything to go by. He leaves the kitchen and you follow him into the library, where he stops with his back towards you.

“Dean, I’m fine, so please stop being grumpy and mad.” Dean slowly turns around, but the angry look doesn’t leave his face.

“You’re fine? You obviously weren’t, and you didn’t tell us. That’s not okay.” You huff and cross your arms, going into a defensive pose.

“Dean, there wasn’t and still isn’t anything to worry about. So don’t get angry at me, because there isn’t anything to worry about.” The last part is said with a slightly higher voice. Dean and you are left staring; you can see Dean’s jaw clenching. After several minutes, Dean walks past you. You can hear his keys jingle in his pocket, so you’re guessing he’s going for a ride in the Impala.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asks a little time after Dean have left. You’re still in the library; you have found yourself a book to read.

“He went out for a drive; I’m guessing he’s blowing of some steam.” Sam sends you a look before shaking his head, and leaves the room so you can read your book in peace. Several hours later there’s a knock on your bedroom door. You have just settled in your bed, and can’t be bothered to stand up.

“Come in, the door is open!” The door opens and there’s Dean, standing in the doorway. “Hey” he says softly. You sigh and put your book down. Dean walks over to your bed and sits down next to you. You just look at each other for a while, and eventually you break the silence. “Come here” you say and open your arms. Dean winds his arms around you, and puts his head in the crook of your neck. You pull him down, and kiss his temple.

“Sorry I was a jerk earlier” he says in a quiet voice.

“It’s fine Dean.” You comb your hands through his hair and put your own arms around him again. You close your eyes, and you and Dean falls asleep like that. Intertwined and close. When Sam passes your still open door and sees you and Dean sleeping, he smiles and pulls the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
